


Sharp Fangs and Failed Inventions

by AmeMaltsain, frenchiedoodle



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (Failed) Anger Management, (ok not so light sadism), Anger Management, Destruction, Destructive Behavior, Developing Relationship, Funny, Light Sadism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Villainous - Freeform, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeMaltsain/pseuds/AmeMaltsain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchiedoodle/pseuds/frenchiedoodle
Summary: Dr.Flug, in his flamboyant youth, is in a pretty bad and shady situation: His boss, the infamous Black Hat, he's not very forgiving.Well... Really he's a jerk. But anyway, a job is a job, and the doctor cannot quit that easily. So he keeps working during sleepless nights, only to end up being rekt by his cruel superior. How can he keep up this hellish rythm, if not for a reward from time to time?*Story not finished*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Amemaltsain was here to had the sass I don't have, so shout out to them, as I'm too much of a blob to write this on my own. Enjoy the shenanigans!  
> (+ I'm mainly here for the smutty tortures :3)

Flug was pretty confused with his feelings, that he tried to explain to Dementia, his good friend and partner. Even if she had pretty mischievious and destructive tendencies, the pink haired young woman was a surprinsigly good listener. And well.. she wasn't a very good advice giver, but you can't have everything. He bumped his head to the table he was sitting at, and circled it with his arms, hiding himself from the world, ashamed. Dementia grinned, snickering at his overwhelming helplessness and despair. To her, maybe it was just some silly games. But, you know... Her whole life was a game to her. Why everything had to be so complicated?!  
Flug thought again about his first month working for his boss, Black Hat. First, this...Man? ...Seemed really ambitious. Not being used to the unknown world of buisness, his incredible charisma had him impressed. He saw the man (???) as some sort of model: Charismatic, strong-willed, determined, ready to handle some big buisness, pretty persuasive, without forgetting his perfect dentition. However, as he was recruited in a team of three, he started working like he never had before, being tired more and more as time passed. His job revealed itself to be much more challenging than he expected. Flug never had much experience in working as a mad scientist and inventor in an evil company. His technical skills and his creativity were an advantage that lead him to be no so awfully treated since the company seemed to need him. But villanious companies weren't found at the corner of every street, and he suffered nonetheless. The worst of it was that he couldn't quit. It was working here or die, since he had a debt to repay and no other alternatives. So when the opportunity of preserving his own life presented itself to him, he couldn't refuse.  
But in the present time his problem was that, under the heavy demands of his now tyranic boss, he was burning out, and mistakes were made. Of course. Now he had to face the consequences of his failed inventions, and by "facing the consequences", he meant undergoing the fury and the cruel abuse of Black Hat. Cause yeah, punishments and painful treatments to employees were a thing in this company. So, 5.0.5, one of his failed experiments, wasn't of much help as he didn't seem capable of speech, for now at least. So he naturally turned to Dementia, the most human member of the team after him. 

 

"Now you know why I need your help... If boss finds out that I completely failed his Mind Controlling device, God knows what he could do to me again. I'm tired of his raging outbursts." Flug explained to the wicked girl. 

 

"Well... I guess you only have two options : run away and pray he never finds you or face the terrible consequences of your uselessness... But I won't help you, just 'cause it's so funny when Black Hat makes you cry!" she said, snickering at him in an unforgiving, mocking way. 

 

"Uhh... Thanks? ... I guess ...?" 

 

Dr. Flug began to grow desperate with the apprehension of facing Black Hat's dreadful plans for him. Maybe he could in fact, as Dementia said, run far far away from here, for the sake of his own life? But his boss, determined as he could be, would be hellbent to find him and make him pay by eternal suffering. For fuck's sake, this guy sold a goddamn burning pitchfork to Satan himself! On the other hand, the poor scientist could do nothing to defend himself, as many of his experiments either turned really bad or completely useless, or he just didn't know how to use them, as he was a bit thin and not very strong. This seemed to be a lost cause. 

At the same moment, he started to hear furious steps approching the door of the room he was in. His fear only intensified when Dementia bursted into the most insane laughter ever. His eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat, his first instinct being to dive beneath the table in front of him. He wasn't utterly hidden, but at least it gave him a false sense of security. Dementia exclamed between two barking laughs: 

"Ow shit man! You're so screwed! I can't wait to see how much you'll get recked!"

His trembling form cowered in the shadows of his hidding place, apprehension growing as he stared at the door, the sound of powerful footsteps echoing just outside. Suddenly, the door exploded in a booming crash, as it was destroyed by an infuriated dark skinned, formaly dressed ... demon? Greenish glowing spit was running down his crooked maw, his jade coloured, sharp fangs being firmly pressed together as his jaws were clenched so hard, that the clicking of his bones could be heard. Dr. Flug whimpered, before he heard his boss inhale sharply, and howling:   
  
"YOU INFINITELY USELESS SHIT EATING INCOMPETENT! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME SUCH A RIDICULOUSLY POINTLESS GADGET?! I SHOULD BURN THE SOIL OF YOUR FEET AND GIVE YOU TO EAT TO MY PET SHARKS WHILE YOU VAINLY WIGGLE TO TRY AND ESCAPE, YOU POOR IDIOTIC NERDY BLOB!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles begin...

Flug's heart was pounding like it never had before, and the poor man had his eyes shut close. He heard the demonic voice of his boss shout insults throughout the whole room, cursing and threatening everyone and everything he could. Maybe, hidden in the shadows of the fragile, wooden piece of furniture, he could escape the wrath of his boss...?

However, his hopes were crushed as a powerful and clawed hand clasped around the collar of his shirt. A squeak escaped him despite his will to remain silent, as he was incredibly surprised to be dragged down along the floor and forced out of his hiding place, which he didn't quit without bunking his head to a foot of the table. His eyes opened and widened behind his black goggles, as he stared, lying on his stomach that rasped the wooden floor as he was dragged out, at his infuriated boss, Black Hat. The dark skinned demon raised the poor scientist to his eyes level, the height difference being significant, and the young man felt his feet leave the floor and rise high up above the ground. He instinctivly wiggled them, seraching for some solid ground under his feet, as he began to panic at the hands of his boss. Said boss suddenly brought him so much closer to his face, his sharp fangs showing, and glowing with this sort of bright spit he had. He heard him growl in pure anger, snarling at him like the untamed beast he was. Then, he exclaimed:   
  
"Flug, you idiot... I command that you repair what you have done to your dumb plushie, 5.0.5! The device you gave me turned this imbecile thing into some smart-ass, snob and confident being...! I DON'T LIKE IT! Turn him back into the docile blue bear he was, or face my unforgivable bloodthirst..."  
  
"But you didn't even liked him, nor cared for him before, boss..." Dementia said, with what Flug thought to be a semi-bored look on her face.   
  
"DON'T QUESTION MY DECISIONS, PUNK!" screamed Black Hat, his anger renewed by the insolence of his employee.   
  
"B-B-But Sir! I-I believe that it was you who insisted to test the device before I finish the final adjustments...!" the young scientist stuttered awkwardly, trying to reason his boss, who seemed blinded by anger.   
  
Black Hat turned to him again, almost ready to bite down, but refraining and, instead, tightening his iron grasp around the poor boy's shirt and snarling at him with even more wrath than before, almost like a warning.   
  
"O-Ok, Sir! It's my fault, I-I'm sorry!" finally replied Flug, who didn't want to die right now.   
  
As Balck Hat was about to speak again, stepped at the door way a surprisingly serious 5.0.5, who looked at the scenery with a detached look on his face. He seemed to examine everything like he had an almighty knowledge of the world, and seemed to judge absolutely everyone. Then, he opened his mouth, and instead of a vague, soft grunt, escaped elaborate words:   
  
"I see that you children are enjoying your free time to indulge into some futile games, instead of working as a properly fonctionning company would require to. Pathetic."  
  
Flug, first surprised by the new intelligence of his creation, felt the words sink in, and facepalmed in the apprehension of what would come next. The sadistic look plastered on Black Hat's face told him enough about his future intentions, as he began to grin in pure evil at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles intensifie ...

Black Hat, standing straight up, let go of Flug’s shirt, resulting in the fall of the scientist. He crushed limply on the ground, squealing in pain. The demon glanced at him with disdain, although he grinned with malicious intentions, still towering over the poor boy. Taking a couple of steps to get nearer, he bent down in a right-angled fashion, and while Flug tried to crawl away slowly, he sneered devilishly:

“A fault confessed is half redressed...”

Despite those seemingly inoffensive words, Dr. Flug shivered, sensing that his boss was hiding something. Probably a very dangerous something, since he didn’t got as beat up as usual. Dementia started to get bored, waiting for a good punishment to happen, as 5.0.5 continued to glare at them with his new smug look. Growing increasingly impatient, the young girl tapped her foot on the ground, obviously annoyed by the lack of action. She seemed to wait for something, most probably for Flug to suffer at Black Hat’s hands. Only, because it was not coming any time soon, she began to try to anger her boss, poking and pinching him, mocking him for apparently being too weak to beat up his employee. Her strategy did not work as planned, because Black Hat quickly became completely enraged, starting to shout, his hoarse voice echoing through the room.

“Cease your dumb games! You’re pissing me off, you piece of trash!”, he said, waving his arms around, to push her away, like he would with a bug. “I WANT YOU OUT, ALL OF YOU, NOW!”

While saying so, his face became terrifying: his already maniac grin twisted into a loop-sided bear trap, and his eyes turned into a chilling shade of blood red. This outburst sent everyone out of the room in a matter of seconds. Flug crawled on his knees as fast as he could towards the exit, trying to escape a potentially gruesome fate, only to be pinned down to the ground by the solid foot of none other than Black Hat. He whimpered when his torso hit the floor, the air knocked out of his lungs. He dreadfully tried to turn his head towards the face of his boss, hoping his face would reveal what he had on his mind. Black Hat’s foot pressing down on the scientist’s back, he felt his bones creak under the pressure, his muscles protesting in pain at the sudden weight on his body.

“You’re going to undergo the consequences of your acts!” The demon threatened with a cruel, evil laugh.

Flug tried to stutter something to dissuade his boss, but was cut off by a hand gripping the top of his head through the paper bag covering his face. He was slammed on the nearby table, held in place by the firm grip of the cruel monster above him. The presence of Black Hat’s body right behind him disturbed him greatly. Shutting his eyes tight, he tried to ignore the warm strange feeling rose by his boss’s closeness, in complete denial of the reaction of his body. Still terrified, instincts screaming at him to run, he however felt something tingle in his stomach, something he couldn’t identify.

On the other hand, Black Hat found the situation pretty amusing. His peculiar love for hurting people would not be deceived this time. His hand left his subordinate’s head to grip the collar of his shirt, and roughly pulling him up. Flug stood up a bit dizzy because of the previous shock, and was at least satisfied to be supported by the strong grip of his boss. Black Hat pulled him along while walking to a chair, and sat down. He pulled the scientist towards him, as he gave a violent kick in his legs so he would fall on the devil’s laps. Grinning, and without wasting any time, Black Hat gripped the hem of Flug’s jeans and pulled down the piece of clothing to his ankles.

Suddenly, Flug began to trash, humiliated, and not understanding what his boss was doing and why, since he was way more used to ruthless beatings impregnated with violence, and being dressed also, than the humiliation of having his butt undressed like the one of a new born child. While trying to desperately get away, the poor boy exclaimed:   
  
“W-W-What the h-hell are you doing?! Leave m-me alone!”  
  
“Stop it! You're childish and ridiculous, you look even dumber like this!”, reprimanded angrily the dark being, annoyed by all this trashing. But despite his orders, the confused and shameful scientist continued to try to free himself from his boss's iron grip. The demon attempted to restrain his lackey by twisting painfully his arm in his back. Said one whimpered, a strange mix of stinging pain coming up in his arm and enjoyable warmth pooling in his stomach, surprising and disturbing him. He blushed, but never ceased to wiggle nonetheless.

At this display of defiance, Black Hat frowned and, under his wraith, rose his gloved hand flat, and ruthlessly slapped his backside. The sharp sound of flesh against the leather of his glove resonated through the room, accompanied by a straddled gasp coming from Flug. A sudden jolt of pain silenced him, paralyzing him in a sort of perplexed incomprehension. While he didn't dare to move, having trouble to process what happened, Black Hat grinned evilly, gripped the back of his neck, and gave a second blow to his arse. Then, he growled in a deep voice:

“Let the fun begin!”


End file.
